Special Mystery Surpriced (SMS)
by 1412mvp-onewilda
Summary: fic spesial ultah D.O . member Exo kasih kejutan so sweet nih buat D.O (baca : kejutan koplak)di dalem nya ada horor dan so sweet yang gagal hasil eksperimen gue. *udah ya... gue nggak pinter bikin summary* plaaakkkkk


Exo milik SM Entertainment  
ini fic special ultah nya D.O, ultahnya emang udah kelewat beberapa hari, okeh… satu minggu lebih. Belum basi sih, gue taro reskuker. XD ga apa2 ya… yang penting masih di bulan januari.  
ini author nya temen gue. Gue cuma jadi editor disisni (turun pangkat) fic ini udah rilis di fb, dan sukses memenangkat beberapa award. Salah satunya award kategori fanfic dengan jumlah Bash Paling banyak. Yeeeey… chukae buat kita berdua…  
capcus yu ke cerita. Xixixixixi –cerita pendek nih-

Special Mystery Surpriced

Tanggal 11 Januari bertemu menjalani kisah cinta ini, *plakkk. Pada tgl 11 januari 2013, saat itu di dorm EXO sedang sepi,karena memang hari ini bukan jadwal baekyun dangdutan campur sari. Waktu itu masih pukul 10 p.m WIB (waktu imut Baekhyun). semua member EXO sedang berada di kamar tidur kecuali suho yang lagi ritual di jamban (pasti reader tau lah suho lagi ngapain) dan KaiDo yang lagi di kamar terpisah. Ayo kita ngintip orang pacaran (baca : kaido)

Di kamar KaiDo or KaiSoo

"Kai jangan tidur!" kata D.O sembari goyang2'n tangan kai. cieeeeee...*author ngintip di balik pintu* "hmmm hoaaam zzzz ... iya hyung" kai udah gak kuat pengen tepar. "gue mau curhat nih bero…" pake puppy eyes dan sukses bikin kai kecepirit, author yang ngintip mah udah tepar pingsan dengan darah di idung. "udah langsung ngomong aja, gak usah pasang puppy eyes segala bikin orang mules aja deh!" *dongsaeng kejem* "dengerin yah! Awas kalo ga didengerin gue jualin nih dvd yadong lo ke eunhyuk hyung" ancem D.O ciyus Miapah. "iya hyung... iya! Tapi jangan jualin DVD gue dong." Kai pun langsung bangun. D.O cerita tentang si komariah anak kompleks sebelah. *ini mau curhat apa mau gosip* D.O cerita lama banget ampe Kuping kai panas dengerinnya, author bisa ngerasain kesengsaraan kai saat itu. Saking lamanya D.O bercerita zaman telah berganti, masa depan telah di depan mata, tahun 8013 telah muncul (?)nggak ding. Nggak kerasa malam telah larut,member exo lain udah bobo di kamar masing2 dan yang lagi curhat juga udah sujud sukur sangat ngerti banget kesengsaraan kai ,hina sekali. "hyung ... hyung ... hyung ... udah ceritanya? alhamdulilah… " kai nangis bombai dan ikutan tepar.

pukul 11.30 p.m wib (waktu imunisasi baekhyun). Lagi sepi2 nya kaido tidur, terdengar suara aneh dan nista. Suaranya gini nih… "pernah ku mencintaimu tapi tak begini.. kau hianati hati ini…"

"astagfirullah… suara apa tuh?hyung bangun dong! Itu suara apa?" kai merinding dangdut. D.O melek "apaan sih kai? Itu suara ngoroknya Lay hyung kali."

"bukan hyung. Klo lay hyung bukan gitu ngoroknya… denger deh suara nya" kai MeRing

Ding Dong. "... pernah ku mencintaimu tapi tak begini..."

"ohh... itu suara bel pintu kita yang baru" kata D.O "idih… aneh banget suaranya. Ngagetin orang aja. Emang siapa sih yang mencet bel malem2?"

"mana gue tau… paling om sooman mau minjem kolor. bukain gih pintunya..!"

"nggak ah hyung, gue takut. Hyung aja yah" kai puppy eyes dan sukses ngebuat D.O kayang. Author yang ngintip tepar kembali dengan sangat tidak elit.

Karena telah di buat kayang oleh kai ahirnya D.O keluar untuk membuka pintu. Kai malah ngumpetin kolornya karena takut yang bertamu adalah om sooman.

Lanjut ke D.O

D.O buka pintu depan. Tp nggak ada siapa2 disana. Horror abis, dengan tetap stay cool padahal setengah mati takut, D.O tutup pintu kembali dan berjalan menuju kamarnya.(baca: lari pontang-panting) belum sampe di pintu kamar bel pintu berbunyi lagi, D.O kepaksa balik lagi buat buka pintu , disana gak ada siapa2 lagi,hasilnya nihil *makin serem nih pemirsah* karena kesel dan takut ahirnya D.O milih buat kabur ke kamar tapi ketika nyampe di kamar,malah jadi makin horror. kai tidak ada di kamar. D.O tetep berpikir logis,ada dua kemungkinan kai tidak ada di kamar. Pertama dia lagi ke jamban dan kedua dia di culik genderuwo karena dulu kai pernah 1 kali di culik banci taman lawang (apa hubungannya).

"KAI LU DIMANAAAA? jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri dalam kesepian ini…! aku takkan sanggup…" D.O tereak gak jelas dalem kamar (sinetron abis) D.O ahirnya memutuskan untuk meminta bantuan pada member lain. D.O keluar menuju kamar member2 lain,mendaki gunung, lewati lembah, sungai2 mengalir indah dan samudra…(kaya ninja hatori) pas di tengah jalan tiba2 lampu Kris belum bayar listrik. Suasana makin horror yang membuat detak jantung D.O lompat tali gak karuan (?) namun tidak di sangka-sangka terdengar suara segerombol orang kaya mau tauran dengan di barengi lampu yang hidup kembali.

SAENGIL CHUKKAE HAMNIDA ...

SAENGIL CHUKKAE HAMNIDA ...

Rupanya suara itu datang dari paduan suara TK Al-Barokah (?) bukan ding.. maksudnya member exo dan mereka semua menghampiri D.O dengan membawa kue raksasa buatan chef Makan Besar di Trans7 itu loh. Sumpah kue nya gede mau banget ikutan ngabisin kue nya. rupanya mereka ngasih kejutan ulangtahun buat D.O.

d.o terharu dan gak bisa berkata-kata.

"SAENGIL CHUKKA HAMNIDA...D.O hyung… ^^" kata kai "gomawo semuanya.. makasih banget. Ternyata kalian inget ulang tahun gue. Gue sangat terharu.." *lap ingus* "pastinya dong hyung… Tehun gitu loh…(baca:sehun)"

"enak aja. masa lu doang.. kita juga lah" kata luhan. "ini semua udah di rencanain ya sama kalian?"tanya D.O masih lap ingus. "iya ini semua rencana nya kris hyung.. lider kita yang baik hati murah senyum rajin menabung dan tidak sombong" kata chanyeol "jinja,hyung..?to twittt... gomawo hyung…" D.O hug kris "iya, nak sama-sama" kata kris yang udah kaya bokap nya D.O. author yang kebetulan fujoshi tepar kembali ngeliat adegan kris dan D.O. kali ini tepar dengan mulut berbusa. (ni author kayanya hobi banget tepar) semua member exo ahirnya saling berpelukan kaya teletabies. Namun nggak lama kemudian datang lagi segerombol orang kaya mau nonton dangdut berdatangan ke dorm exo yang mau ikutan ngerayain ultah nya D.O, lebih tepatnya makan gratis. mereka2 itu artis2 SmEnt macem suju,snsd,tvxq,shinee,fx de el el. Dan gak lupa ada om sooman datang bawa kado buat D.O dan pulang tak lupa meminjam kolor. -_-

end.

Saengil chukka hamnida, D.O…  
jangan lupa review yaw !


End file.
